


Best Idea Ever

by afteriwake



Series: Molly Madness Month - March 2018 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Changing Clothes, Drabble, F/M, Happy Molly, Happy Sherlock, Kissing, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Molly Thinking, POV Molly Hooper, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly celebrates Sherlock having the best idea during their wedding.





	Best Idea Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> A very quick answer for non-canon Sherlolly Appreciation Week day 3 ( _Engagement/Wedding_ ) that was an answer to a prompt from **Dreamin** (#92 from [this prompt list](http://noregretsnotearsnoanxieties.tumblr.com/post/168805550543/prompts-list)).

“This was your best idea ever,” Molly said as Sherlock pulled her into the antechamber in the reception hall. There was a second dress for her, now that the photographs in their wedding finery had been taken, something more comfortable for dancing in and socializing in.

But most importantly, it gave her a few moments alone with her new husband.

Her _husband_.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have hoped that she and Sherlock Holmes would be married. She knew he wasn’t against the idea of marriage itself, with as enthusiastic as he had been during John and Mary’s wedding, but to get married himself? She hadn’t been sure he would be so enthusiastic. And she wouldn’t have minded living in sin with him forever and ever as long as they both should live.

But he had turned out to be more traditional than she had expected...in _some_ respects.

“You’ve got to stop doing that,” he said, pulling her close.

“What?” she asked, placing both of her hands on his chest.

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

“But Sherlock,” she said, sliding her arms up to wind them around her neck. “I’m Mrs. Holmes now. There’s no reason for you to kiss me whenever you want.”

“Good point,” he said with a smile before leaning in and doing just that. There were some perks to marriage, after all, especially on her wedding day, and she supposed kissing her husband whenever she wanted should be one of them.


End file.
